leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Staff of Pokémon Crystal
This list of staff members worked on the core series , developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo, as per the in-game credits. All names are given in Western order. Global staff Director Called Executive Director (Japanese: エグゼクティブディレクター) in the Japanese version. * Satoshi Tajiri Co-director Called Director (Japanese: ディレクター) in the Japanese version. * Junichi Masuda Programmers Referred to as Program (Japanese: プログラム) in the Japanese version. * Sousuke Tamada * Hisashi Sogabe * Keita Kagaya * Yoshinori Matsuda * Shigeki Morimoto * Tetsuya Watanabe * Takenori Oota Graphics Director * Ken Sugimori Monster Design Called Pokémon Design (Japanese: ポケモンデザイン) in the Japanese version. * Ken Sugimori * Motofumi Fujiwara * Shigeki Morimoto * Hironobu Yoshida * Satoshi Oota * Atsuko Nishida * Muneo Saito * Rena Yoshikawa Pokémon Animation * Hironobu Yoshida * Jun Okutani Graphics Design * Hironobu Yoshida * Jun Okutani * Asuka Iwashita * Tetsuya Watanabe Music * Junichi Masuda * Morikazu Aoki * Go Ichinose Sound Effects * Morikazu Aoki * Junichi Masuda * Tetsuya Watanabe Game Design * Junichi Masuda * Shigeki Morimoto * Kohji Nishino * Tetsuji Oota * Hitomi Sato * Kenji Matsushima Game Scenario Referred to as Scenario (Japanese: シナリオ) in the Japanese version. * Junichi Masuda * Kohji Nishino * Toshinobu Matsumiya * Kenji Matsushima Pokédex Text Called Encyclopedia Text (Japanese: ずかんテキスト) in the Japanese version. * Toshinobu Matsumiya Tool Programming Referred to as Tool Program (Japanese: ツールプログラム) in the Japanese version. * Sousuke Tamada * Takenori Oota Parametric Design Called Parameter Creation (Japanese: パラメーターせってい) in the Japanese version. * Kohji Nishino Script Design Called Script Creation (Japanese: スクリプトせってい) in the Japanese version. * Tetsuji Oota * Nobuhiro Seya Map Data Design Called Map Data Creation (Japanese: マップデータせってい) in the Japanese version. * Tetsuji Oota * Kazuhito Sekine Map Design * Tetsuji Oota * Kohji Nishino * Nobuhiro Seya Coordination Called Coordinator (Japanese: コーディネーター) in the Japanese version. * Hiroyuki Zinnai Producers * Satoru Iwata * Satoshi Yamato * Shigeru Miyamoto * Tsunekazu Ishihara Executive Producer * Hiroshi Yamauchi Japanese version Mobile Project Leader (Japanese: モバイルプロジェクトリーダー) * Tōru Ōsawa Mobile System Adviser (Japanese: モバイルシステムアドバイザー) * Takao Ōhara * Yūichirō Itō Mobile System Director (Japanese: モバイルシステムディレクター) * Takao Shimizu Product Testing Called Debug Play (Japanese: デバッグプレイ) in the Japanese version. * (Japanese: Kikaku Kaihatsu-bu) * Keita Nakamura * Hirotaka Uemura * Hiroaki Tamura * Noriaki Sakaguchi * Super Mario Club (Japanese: スーパーマリオクラブ) * Kenji Saiki * Atsushi Tada * Sarugakucho (Japanese: ) * Tōru Hashimoto * Noboru Matsumoto * Miyuki Sato Special Thanks * Naoko Kawakami * Akito Mori * Gakuzi Nomoto * Ai Mashima * Kunimi Kawamura * Mikihiro Ishikawa * Hideyuki Hashimoto US Version Staff US Coordination * Gail Tilden * Hiro Nakamura * Junichi Masuda * Seth McMahill * Hiroto Alexander * Teresa Lillygren Text Translation * Nob Ogasawara Programmers * Teruki Murakawa * Kazuyoshi Osawa PAAD Testing * Thomas Hertzog * Erik Johnson Product Testing * * Keita Nakamura * Hirotaka Uemura * Hiroaki Tamura * Noriaki Sakaguchi * NCL Super Mario Club * Kenji Saiki * Atsushi Tada * Miyuki Sato Special Thanks * Kimiko Nakamichi * Akito Mori * Gakuzi Nomoto * Ai Mashima * Kunimi Kawamura * Mikihiro Ishikawa * Hideyuki Hashimoto European Version Staff European Coordination * Kai Zeh * Hiroyuki Uesugi * Junichi Masuda * Kohji Nishino * Kunimi Kawamura * Tanja Baar * Kai Neumann French Text * Julien Bardakoff * Nicolas Robert German Text * Daniel Schäfers * Martina Deimel Italian Text * Andrea Salvi * Elenor Isbidish * Calimero Tiiiun Spanish Text * Antonio Greppi * Carlos Montilla * Sofia Marín * Palma Sánchez Programmers * Teruki Murakawa * Kazuyoshi Osawa French Product Testing * Maurice Tisdale * Patrick Thieret * French Testing Team * * Keita Nakamura * Hirotaka Uemura * Hiroaki Tamura * Noriaki Sakaguchi * NCL Super Mario Club * Kenji Saiki * Atsushi Tada * Miyuki Sato German Product Testing * Maurice Tisdale * Patrick Thieret * Jens Peppel * German Testing Team * * Keita Nakamura * Hirotaka Uemura * Hiroaki Tamura * Noriaki Sakaguchi * NCL Super Mario Club * Kenji Saiki * Atsushi Tada * Miyuki Sato Italian Product Testing * Maurice Tisdale * Patrick Thieret * Matthew Mawer * Italian Testing Team * * Keita Nakamura * Hirotaka Uemura * Hiroaki Tamura * Noriaki Sakaguchi * NCL Super Mario Club * Kenji Saiki * Atsushi Tada * Miyuki Sato Spanish Product Testing * Maurice Tisdale * Ángel Victoria * Spanish Testing Team * * Keita Nakamura * Hirotaka Uemura * Hiroaki Tamura * Noriaki Sakaguchi * NCL Super Mario Club * Kenji Saiki * Atsushi Tada * Miyuki Sato French Text Proofing * Kimiko Nakamichi German Text Proofing * Kimiko Nakamichi * Emi Bessho * Takashi Inamoto Italian Text Proofing * Kimiko Nakamichi * Akira Yano * Hiroshi Akune Spanish Text Proofing * Kimiko Nakamichi * Misako Nishio Special Thanks * Hiro Nakamura (Spanish version only) * Akito Mori * Gakuzi Nomoto * Ai Mashima * Mikihiro Ishikawa * Hideyuki Hashimoto *Crystal Category:Lists